Spirits
by Demlurina
Summary: - After being discovered as a Glinda, Zola the daughter of Linda the Lovely must step up and learn what it means to truly be the symbol of Goodness. Or will someone darker step in her way, someone more powerful..more wicked than anyone has ever seen. A new world will be revealed as Zola's story continues.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings my fellow Ozians! Well after being annoyed for the past week by theIDIOTwriter I give you the next installment in Zola's story. There are going to be many surprises in this one and you all can thank her if you love the characters that are to come into the story. **** Enjoy!**

_**Spirit**_

_So this was it, the beginning of the disaster she is creating. Knowing…just knowing the moment I step through this door, it's one I won't easily be coming back to. After all I have learned of these two worlds, neither seemed more dangerous than the other. Though Oz had magic everywhere, the world of New York held more than she could ever imagine. Hopefully I won't be too late. If I am…who knows what chaos will rise, and how much of it I could stop._

With a shaking breathe, the exile walked through the door knowing when it closed, she would come face to face with the monster that was _her. _

The noise of the city rang in her ears, a sure sign she had arrived in this world she once thought would be her escape as well. Fate though had not been that kind to her, nor will it be. Closing her eyes she began to make her way out of the alleyway, her vision of magic surging on ahead of her; alerting her if anything or more importantly anyone came her way.

_(Well, well what do I have here? An all too familiar spark of life in the city? How perfect for you to have joined the adventure my dear friend.)_

The Exile froze in her tracks, her mind idiotically forgetting of the power her people held when entering another world. Or did she?

(_Yes, your little masterpiece intrigued me; but I am not here to be your puppet or play any games of yours.)_

_(Oh but you see. You are playing my game as always, just like that little spirit will be soon.) _This was one thing she did not have time for. This was just a mere distraction for her to focus on the past instead of what her purpose was here in the first place.

She has played this game before, but this time..this time she would be the one to win.

_(I never play your games, you just force your games on innocent people. Maybe this time, we will see who is truly the wicked one, won't we Fae?) _

There was not another sound, that gave the exile a sense of relief. That is until she saw it, she could see it from her spot near the Majestic Theatre. A dark pitch black shadow raced past her across the street, its figure unreadable; unseen by any of the people of this world. She knew though…soon everyone would see them for who they truly were.

That's when it came, the spine tickling cackle only she heard, it was not just a laugh, but a warning.

"Let the battle begin Fae….Let it begin."

(The Gershwin Theatre)

"This is a terrible idea Alli, I don't care what you say. Hiding wasn't the answer!" the red head practically yelled infuriated at what just unraveled. Being confined to a wheelchair made her less intimidating to the two actress's standing across from her.

"Talley, I know you mean well. But right now that was what was best for Zola, it was your mother's idea. Not ours, if you want to blame someone, then blame her. I'm sure she would agree with you against her own idea." Willmeijn bit back at the red head, but another stepped in front of her.

"Talley does have a point Willemijn. She has seen this woman, and what she is capable of." Alli rolled her eyes.

"Teal, enough. We did what Elphaba instructed and that is all we can do." Teal looked to the girl she considered her daughter, her pride and joy.

"Sweetheart…we can't disagree with your mother." Talley felt her eyes roll in annoyance. "Yea I can, on a lot of things. Like this decision, but-"

"But nothing, you wouldn't be here if she had not taken that hit for you…." Alli immediately regretted the words that came out; seeing Talley's eyes dart down quickly made her feel even worse.

"Talley, I-I'm sorry. Look, it's just you have a lot of emotions running through you right now and maybe-"

"Enough Alli, Lets go home Mom, I just want to forget this." In the back of Talley's mind she knew her mother's way was probably right, but she felt anger towards Zola; for some many reasons…the spell that was cast on her legs, for her not being able to help Elphaba when she could; and finally…feeling as if her true mother loved Zola more than she did her. It was a childish way to think, as much as she tried to not think that way it kept coming at her like little daggers poking at her heart.

"Sweetie." She felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up to Teal she saw that smile she always had no matter what the situation. It brought a small sad smile to the red head's.

"I know you are angry, you have some right to be after all of this. But let them be them and you be you. Let's go to my apartment and just drink tea and watch tv like we used to. I'm sure they can handle it in the end." Teal merely wanted to keep Talley as far from this situation as possible; knowing her past with this type of thing made Teal nervous, on edge and more importantly protective.

Talley only could nod as she was wheeled out of the theatre, she knew though they wouldn't be able to handle it, neither could Zola. One way or another Zola would need help.

_That little witch has not even begun to become who she needs to be. _

"Teal? Hey Teal!" Both read head's turned to see Marcie Dodd walking over to them with a smile, though there was a hint of confusion in the actress's eyes.

"Oh Marcie! There you are! Alli has been looking for, where are the others?" Marcie's chocolate eyes stared at Teal in confusion.

"Others? Teal what are you talking about? I just came in to congradulate Alli on becoming the next Glinda on Broadway. What are you doing here?"

"UH Marcie, I am talking about Lucy, Stephanie, Felicia, Louise, where are they?" The brunette laughed just a bit before hugging Teal.

"I don't know what you are talking about Teal, it's good to see you again. Maybe soon we can sit down and talk about what you are trying to tell me." The brunette walked out of the theatre leaving the two red head's in horror. They had forgotten of the spell…none of the actress's remembered Zola, or what had happened the past month. They truly were all on their own.

(London, England)

_She stood there alone, a woman just staring blankly at the fresh grave placed under a tree. She stood alone, no one else around her. Zoe walked towards the woman she felt the weight of the wand in her hand. _

"_She misses you..I miss you so much." She knew that voice, but it was hard to place it had been so long since she heard her voice. She saw the engraving on the tomb stone as she drew closer to the woman. _

_Peter (Daken) Basset. _

_Wonderful husband, loving father, hero to all. _

_It was her papa, it was his gravestone…then the woman. _

"_Mama.." the woman turned to meet eyes with her daughter. "Zoe.." Linda stood completely still not moving towards Zoe. She saw not her baby girl she had seen before, she saw a young woman standing there; pain reflecting in her eyes but light also there. _

"_I am so proud of you.." Zoe just locked eyes with her mother "I-I'm sorry mama…I'm sorry for everything." _

"_Shh Zoe darling don't think that way. I know you are heartbroken so am I, but we have to keep going for him. He would want us too, never forget that." Zoe felt her heart sink though. _

"_I won't. I couldn't forget papa.." Lin kissed Zola's forehead softly. _

"_He's with you, always. Just like he's with me." Zoe nodded trying to find some sort of strength within her, but the anger of seeing the wand in her hand blocked it. _

"_This isn't me." Lin smiled softly at her daughter's words. "You are more of a Glinda than you know dear. You can't see that yet, but I promise it will come to you one day. When it does, everything will fall into place." Zoe watched as her mother began to fade away _

"_I love you Zola." As Lin vanished Zola found she couldn't say she loved her mother back, everything was overwhelming her that she felt numb. Unfeeling. She could never be a Glinda._

"Zoe? Dearie wake up." A different voice was heard to the teen. Her eyes opened to see a black haired pale woman smiling gently at her.

Zola shot up in the bed she was laying in.

"W-who are you!?" the woman began to speak but another stopped her.

"Dianne, did you almost give her a heart attack or something." Kerry came forward with a smile.

"No, I just kinda shocked her." Zoe let out a breathe

"Shocked isn't the word…" The teen muttered sitting up completely. "I'm sorry Zola you fell asleep on the train ride in so I had Dianne's nephew carry you in. Oh and this is Dianne Pilkington, legendary Glinda of the West End.

_Oh great another Glinda just what I need. _

"And she will be training you."

"What? Oh no.." Zoe stood up her anger boiling. She already had a pissed off red head try to train her, she did not need a Glinda training her.

"I am just fine without being trained. Why do I need a Glinda to train me anyway?" Kerry sighed, she knew Zoe would react this way. Defensive, and quick to act, just like Idina.

"Because we know you are a Glinda now, Dianne is one of the best…since Louise can not remember you I can't think of a better choice to help you with your magic." Zola shook her head.

"No, it isn't that simple. I am going to fix Louise, and everyone's memories. That is what I am going to do." Kerry gritted her teeth.

"Zola, that isn't what you are going to do. I know you are upset but do this for Idina. You have to learn to control your magic. Elphaba's and Glinda's magic are completely different from each other. Give Dianne a chance, for all of us."

The teen felt frustration bubble inside of her but knew she couldn't really argue with them especially right now.

"Fine..Fine whatever. I just need time to think." Dianne looked to Kerry with a sad smile.

"You were right about the fire."

"We really have a lot of work to do. She just…needs to try and deal with what is bothering her." Dianne knew in her heart this wasn't going to be easy for the teen, acceptance was going to truly be her hardest struggle.

Zola looked out through the window, she wasn't sure where she was, all she knew was she was in the West End. But just thinking of the dream with her mom made her weak in the knees. She did not want to start over and train again, but did she really have a choice? Whoever that person was that came out of Kendra was someone she couldn't mess around with. She got lucky last time.

"Zoe." She turned to see Jackie and Dianne walk into the room. "I-I know you don't know me that well. But I want you to give me a chance." Zoe looked back out to the West End thinking of all that just happened. She wasn't a Glinda, and maybe she could get Dianne to see that too.

"Fine, Tomorrow." Dianne smiled gently at her. "Alright, we will talk at dinner." Jackie smiled as Dianne walked out leaving the two alone.

"I am proud of you." Jackie sat down beside Zoe holding her close. "You are giving this a chance." Zoe closed her eyes.

"I'm scared Jackie." The Elphaba nodded feeling terrified as well. "I know, but ..we will get through it."

Neither of them were prepared for what was to come, neither were Zola's family in Oz ready for the secrets and legends that were to come to life.


	2. Green

**Thanks for Malurina for reviewing as always your reviews bring warmth to my heart. **

**Spirits**

"Elphie? Elphie come on, open your eyes."

"Hush Glin, let her come to on her own." Elphaba felt herself groan, a headache rushing through her skull.

"You hush Fiyero! We haven't seen her in weeks! I'll go get a doctor," Glinda saw Rose walking in silently.

"Rose, stay here with Fiyero and watch Elphie while I go to get a doctor." Rose felt herself actually smile seeing Elphie groan, her eyes were beginning to open.

"Elphie..you're awake." The blonde rushed over to her with a smile. Ever since she saw Elphaba laying there in the cave she felt as though nothing was going right in their world now. With Zola gone, everything was slowly edging its way into chaos.

"Y-Yero?" Finally Elphaba's eyes fully opened to see Rose, and her loving husband sitting there looking down on her with soft smiles.

"Oh Fae…thank goodness." He kissed her emerald forehead softly. "I was so worried..what happened to you?" Elphaba racked her brain trying to figure out what actually had happened. She felt Fiyero's hand on her stomach, looking down she saw her stomach, and chest were wrapped in bandages, she was wearing a very simple slip to cover her.

"Elphie, I was terrified you wouldn't make it…is Zola ok?" Elphaba finally began to register what happened, her head throbbing just a bit.

"Z-ola's safe…Kerry..protecting her.." Rose sighed in relief, her smile growing at the thoughts that her best friend was safe with the Kerry Ellis.

"Y-Yero I missed you.." Fiyero smiled kissing her very gently "I missed you too, do you need anything?" She nodded feeling her strength returning just a bit.

"Could you get me some water please.." He nodded kissing her hand before leaving Rose alone with the green witch.

"Elphie, what happened?" Rose couldn't hold in her nervousness anymore; she had to know.

The green witch closed her eyes trying to not think of Talley or Zoe being back there..that she had left them with the actress's; when another thing hit her causing her anger to go out of control.

"Where is he?!" Rose eyes widened at how quickly Elphaba had set up dispite her pain.

"Elphie, what are you talking about? Lay back down you need rest." The green witch shook her head, but the pain in her torso told her otherwise sending her back down on the bed. She couldn't tell Glin..she had to get to him first. Maybe..

"Rose..I have to tell you something. " The blonde nodded nervously. "What is it Elphie?" the witch swallowed before the horrid truth came out.

"When I was over in New York I ran into Michelle, the woman who played Nessa with me in Wicked. She told me something I thought I would never hear…Norbert, is married to her. They have a family..all those times he has been over there. He has been-"

"NORBERT CHEATED ON GLINDA!" the voice was so loud, Elphaba would have thought all of Oz could have heard her.

"Shh Rose…shh." But it was too late, she heard footsteps, and soon there they were. Fiyero and the doctor stood in the doorway eyes widened, but none of wide and heartbroken as her best friend's were who stood there too.

"Glin…Glin I am so sorry." Elphaba choked, it pained her so much to see her friend's face. The one she wanted to avoid to terribly; it was the same face she saw all those years ago when Fiyero told her he was leaving with the green witch. She promised herself she would never let herself see that pain in her friend's eyes again. But it was too late.

"H-He did what?" her voice whispered, the pain was so visible even in her voice.

"Glin come here..Please." But Glinda didn't. Instead she took off on her heels rushing towards Norbert's room. It couldn't be true, she must have misheard Michelle. Opening the door to her husbands room she met his eyes.

"Kristin, what's wrong?" she stopped him there, she wouldn't cry for him. Not yet at least.

"Did you marry Michelle Federer? Don't lie to me Norbert, Elphaba saw her in New York. I want the honest to Ozma truth." Norbert knew it he was caught, he wanted to not do this but now..he had no choice. He sighed sitting on the bed, his hand ran through his hair.

"Kristin, it didn't start out like that. I-"

"I thought you loved me. I thought you loved Our child! After all we have been through…you…you do this." He stood

"Krisitn please listen to me. I couldn't help it..do you think I honestly wanted to live in a completely different world? That I wanted to see my child hurt , put in constant danger, or to have her be a ruler? No, I wanted a normal life…and Michelle she gave that to me. I love her Krisitn yes, and I love my other daughters. I am human and I made a mistake by playing with your heart." Glinda couldn't take it anymore she shook her head.

"I can't believe you…What do you think Zola is thinking of you right now? What our baby will think when she hears?!"

"She isn't going to-"

"Like hell I am not keeping the truth from her….." She couldn't hide the heart break any longer. All those things..those words he had said to her. It meant nothing at all to him, he didn't love her. Did he really ever?

"When the portal is fixed, I want you out…and I never want to see you again or around _my _daughter, or granddaughter. " She forced herself to walk away the tears falling once she was out of his sight; she was betrayed again, how did this always happen?

She felt herself playing with the ring, like she did all those many year's ago. The same lyric's playing again, she could see herself not on the stage but that very night ; it haunted her still sometimes, now she had all these years to haunt her as well.

"Don't wish…Don't…" She coulnd't even think now. She started to sob sitting down in the hallway. She didn't care who saw her, she wouldn't even care to yell at them if they didn't keep moving. She could hear the footsteps, someone was coming. She was ready to yell back at them, be the bitch she wanted to be in this moment of anger and frustration. Once though her eyes found them not landing on a servant or any of her family members, but _him. _

"I-I bet you are enjoying this aren't you?" She could feel the cold wrapping around her as he knelt in front of her.

"How could I be? You are in pain, your heart shattered. Miss Galinda I would never wish this on anyone, especially you? If anyone deserves a true love it's you." She shook her head

"Get the hell away from me. I do not need your kindness right now. I don't want it, don't go on about how you love me since Morrible's magic is off of you and you are dead! I don't want any fake words, or sappy shit! Get away from me and leave me alone!" Boq sighed, just staring at the woman whom symbolized the purity of Goodness; though she wouldn't have years ago. She definatly has grown into it.

"He has clipped your wings Miss Galinda, and I am sorry…just…if you ever need me. All you have to do is call." With that the cold vanished along with him; all she could do is sob.

"Mom…Mama." Glinda saw her coming down the stairs to her. Her little gem.. the only light in her life.

"My baby." Glinda stood pulling her daughter in her arms. "Mama what's wrong?" Glinda kissed her daughter's head.

"Linda…I'm sorry." Looking at her daughter's face she couldn't find it in her to tell her daughter just yet of what happened.

"L-Let's go look at those engravings..I will tell you later."

(The Gershwin Theatre)

"Willemijn congrats on your Broadway debut!" the Dutch actress smiled at Alli as the curtains closed, they began to make their way towards their dressing rooms.

"Thanks Alli, you are an amazing Glinda…I just wish." Alli squeezed Willemijn's hand. "I know you wish she was here. But she is safe." Willemijn could only nod before she walked into her dressing room without another word.

Even though it had only been a day since Zola left she still felt the heaviness in her heart weigh on her greatly.

"It will all work out in the end." She said to herself before she began to clean herself up, after a nice long shower, she felt ready to face the smiling people and her parents outside. But then she froze, her hand…she had washed herself off countless times, knowing how to get the green off quickly, but what she saw on her hand made her heart completely stop and her stomach drop.

Her hand was completely green…as if it was her skin, she touched it in fear. She sat down mortified

"The green…" It was her skin.


	3. Find me

**Hello my fellow Ozians, here is another update for you all**

**Spirits**

Dianna found herself that morning walking down the steps of her small apartment; Kerry sat there at the window so much seemed to be on her mind lately. For a moment Dianne just sat there watching her best friend sipping her tea and staring out the window, overlooking the West End.

"Have you missed it?" Kerry turned to see her raven haired friend standing in the door way, with her arms crossed.

"How could I not? It has been too long." The Glinda sat down beside her friend.

"It has," In a way Dianne couldn't help but worry for her friend. She still had nightmares sometimes about what happened all those years ago. She could see that the stress already had taken it's toile on Kerry. She could see the dark circles under her eyes, her nails bitten down short, and there was one thing that bothered Dianne most of all. The sword, Kerry never went anywhere without it. It was always by her side.

"Kerry?"

"Hm?"

"They are worse aren't they?" Kerry met eyes with Dianne knowing she could not lie to her. She felt herself gulp closing her eyes.

"No...They haven't. They have gotten worse." Dianne sighed "Maybe you should forget about all of this for a few days. I can handle Zola." Kerry started to chuckle.

"I doubt that. Talley couldn't handle her." Dianne started to laugh softly "Yes but Talley is an Elphaba through and through. Give me a few days with her. I need to get her to understand Glinda's world more than Elphaba's." Kerry took another sip of her tea.

"Good luck with that. I believe if anyone has a shot at convincing her it would be you. You are truly the first Glinda of the West end." Dianne rolled her eyes.

"You are wrong about that." Kerry hugged her friend "No, never wrong. Elphaba remember." Dianne stood.

"I might as well get started." Kerry smiled at the Glinda "What are you going to do to get through to her. Yelling or talking just doesn't work with her." Dianne smiled to herself.

"There are more way than one…it's going to be hard but, I know this will be good for her." The blonde nodded looking back out to the famous theatre's out in the distance. She could even see the Apollo Victorian just west of here.

"Good luck." Dianne smiled "Don't just waste away in here while I'm gone with her tonight ok?" Kerry nodded as her friend went back up stairs. Kerry couldn't help but just stare back out thinking of so many things, but one in particular.

_Please Dianne breaks through to her. Before it's too late. _

"Zola." Zoe grumbled hearing that annoying accent again; she rolled over in the bed not wanting to move.

"Go away Kerry." Dianne laughed to herself nudging the teenager.

"Not Kerry and I are not going anywhere dear. Get up and get ready. I am taking you on a tour." Zola sat up with another groan.

"What? I thought I was in hiding. I am not allowed to go anywhere." A hand grabbed her wrist pulling her up wards and out of the bed.

"Well not with your hair or not." She stared at Dianne; even if she wasn't Kerry that accent was still fucking annoying. Wait. What...

"What do you mean not with my hair." The Glinda pulled Zola down stairs to Kerry.

"Can you do the spell Kerry?" Zola pulled her hand away

"W-whoa what the hell is going on? Where Jackie? And how the hell do you have magic Kerry?" Kerry just stared at Zola for a moment.

"Idina, before she left the first time she gave me half of her magic…she knew that one day ..She would need me again and when she did I would be ready." Zoe's eyes widened.  
"Does my mother know about this?"

"No. Only Idina herself knows, I shouldn't have told you but since you are just like her I don't see why I couldn't." Zoe felt those words hit her cold.

_Guess what Bitch I am not like her. Apparently I am a Glinda. _

After a few more moments Dianne couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Do the spell so the training can begin please." Kerry nodded "Of course."

"Not until I know what you are doing?" Dianne sighed "She is going to make your hair blonde and take you on a tour. You are known by your pitch black hair, we just have to put a spell on to change it." Zoe began to disagree when Dianne stopped her

"Do you want to stay in this apartment all the time or do you want to go out and see the world you have always wanted to see."

_How did she know this? _

"So what if I wanted to see the world before this.."

"Well just let Kerry do the spell and I will take you a show every night and we ill train in the mornings." Zoe turned to meet eyes with Dianne.

"Are..Are you blackmailing me?" Dianne shook her head with a smile. "No, its called being nice; I know you hate this but I want to at least try and make you feel at home. Jackie went out to get some tickets for us; so do we have a deal."

_Damn it, this was a true woman like my grandma. She was clever… _

"Fine.." Zola muttered, Kerry though couldn't believe her eyes; Zola actually agreed to something. Dianne though began to bounce just a bit like a little school girl, the dark waves jumping along with her.

"Good, now dye her hair and let's get started." Zoe hated this, she hated this even more than anyone probably in this room. She watched in the mirror as Kerry died her raven like hair,..like her father's just vanish becoming a deep bright blonde like her mother's.

"See that wasn't so bad." Yet it was. It felt like she was losing the only Elphaba aspect of herself, they were replacing it with an Glinda. Kerry kissed her head softly before picking up her tea mug.

"I'll be in the other room, don't kill each other ." Dianne grinned. "Now Kerry when have I ever been any trouble?" Kerry raised her brow.

"Again in the other room if anything happens Dianne." The Glinda bowed

"Yes, Oh great Elphaba." Kerry rolled her eyes before leaving the room. "Alright Zoe, let's begin."

"You aren't going to paint me pink and make me all bouncy like Alli are you?" Dianne started to laugh gently.

"No, trust me I don't think anyone could act like Alli does; but I am going to try and help you control your magic." Zoe shrugged sitting back down in the chair nearest to her.

"How? You can't do magic at all." Dianne smiled just a little "Actually, I can just a little. Your grandma helped me out a little when I first started." Zoe couldn't help but feel anger inside her chest. Was there not one person that her grandmother or Elphaba had not talked to or taught something.

"Dear." Zoe looked up to Dianne. "I'm kidding, Kerry was the one to teach me. I've never met your grandmother, though it would be neat to." Zoe crossed her arms.

"Then you just atomically believe Kerry and everything she says? How did you even remember us in the first place if Louise and everyone lost their memories?" Dianne sighed walking over to a closet opening it she pulled out a witch's hat. An exact copy you would find in Wicked, Dianne turned holding it out to Zoe.

"When Kerry realized you were here, she gave this to me. For protection…if anything happened. As long as I had this I would protected by any magic that tried to find me." Zoe stood coming towards the hat.

"So it's like a shield…right?" Dianne nodded giving it to the teen. "Yea, I'm glad she did. Anyway, first things first. What do you think a Glinda is?" Zoe just stared at her for a moment; was she really asking her this?

"Well, a Glinda..is…She's Elphaba's strength.." Dianne held up her hand "No, I don't want Talley's version on what she thinks a Glinda is. I have heard it many times from her in the past. I want to know what _you _think a Glinda is." Dianne sat down in the chair opposite of the one Zoe stood near.

"Come on." Zoe just sat back down holding the hat; the question baffled her. What did she think a Glinda was? After ten minutes of complete silence Dianne sat forward.

"Zola, what do you think an Elphaba is?" There it was, Dianne saw a small spark in Zola's eyes as she stared up to her. The smile came slowly after as she held the hat tighter.

"An Elphaba..to me, an Elphaba is strength yes, but she is also passionate. Sometimes, yes she does not make all the right decisions, but she also makes sacrifices that should be made. To an extent, she has a firm grip on reality, on situations and life. That..that gives her what she needs to go on, but more importantly she puts her family before herself, they are what makes her ..well her. Even though she doesn't have good control of her emotions, and does not always feel enough. In the end, even if she doesn't know it, Elphaba is the light in all of her loved ones. She brings them hope. She is wicked but she is also light." Dianne nodded.

"But Talley says all Elphaba's are dark. Do you agree with that?" Zola shook her head.

"No, not all of them are dark. Some are darker than other's but all Elphaba's have a light within them that is brighter than any darkness." Dianne smiled to herself taking Zola's words in fully. This girl did know an Elphaba well, but she need to know what lay with in as well.

"Now what do you think a Glinda is?" Zola's eyes looked back to the hat. "They are purity…goodness and light. They are just…too good." Dianne walked over to the witch and placed her arm around her shoulders.

"But they never started out that way. You know, how about we save the training for tomorrow. I think you should see London first." Just as Dianne said that the door opened to Jackie walking in with a smile.

"Front row seats to Wicked tonight!" Zoe froze "Wicked? I've already seen it." Dianne rubbed the girl's shoulder.

"Tonight though, we are seeing it in a different light alright. And tomorrow we go see Phantom." Zoe felt nervous, going to see Wicked meant…seeing Gina and Louise.

"Don't worry everything will be fine." Zola felt though..that everything would be very..very wrong.

(Later that night)

"Ok, so we are an hour early. Why?" Dianne saw Zola was getting very suspicious of her; she nearly rushed Zola out of the apartment so they could see the matinee.

"Because, I want you to meet someone. Again." Before Zoe could grasp fully what Dianne meant the stage door opened to see a man smiling at them.

"Dianne! So good to see you, and Jackie welcome back to London!" Dianne hugged the man "It's good to see you too Dave. Now are they back there? Yes they are waiting, have fun." Dianne grabbed Zola's hand leading her inside.

"Who's this?" Dave asked smiling towards Zola. "This is my niece, she is town for a few weeks." Dave grinned

"Nice to meet you." Zoe could only nod as she was lead deep into the theatre the closer she got towards the dressing rooms the more Zoe could hear her heart beat thumping in her chest.

"No..No…Dianne no." Jackie touched Zola's shoulder. "We have to." Dianne knocked on the door to a pink door which opened to see a smiling Gina at the door.

"Dianne! Oh its good to see you again." Zoe just stood there, everything rushing in her mind. Gina did not act as if nothing had changed, yet you could see something was missing.

"It's good to see you Gina, oh this is Jackie Burns, and this is my niece Zoe." Gina smiled shaking Jackie's hand before holding it out to Zola.

"Wonderful to meet you dear." Zoe felt herself going pale as she saw a blonde come to the door too, she stared directly into the eyes of Louise Dearman. The very person that brought her to New York in the first place..who protected her when Willmeijn could not.

"Zoe." She shook her head fighting back anything that would cause her heartache.

"Uh..I'm sorry. It's just I am such fan of you both." She shook Gina's hand smiling the best she could.

"I'm Louise." The blonde hugged her. "Sorry I am not much of a hand shake." The once raven haired girl could only nod.

"Yea, Dianne warned me earlier."

"So are you seeing the show today?" Zoe nodded but Dianne did the talking. "Yea, it will be Zoe's first London show officially with me. We were wondering after the show would you all like to come out for dinner." Louise smiled

"Sounds fun! I'd love to." Gina nodded in agreement. "Yea can't wait." Dianne hugged Louise and Gina both.

"Well I guess we will see you after the show. Break a leg." Jackie nodded before beginning to lead Zola away for a moment.

"Oh Zoe." Zola turned back to see Louise smiling at her. "I hope you enjoy the show, we will talk after the show." She nodded.

"I will try, I –I'm looking forward to it Lou." The Elphaba smiled before heading back towards her dressing room. Only then when they were alone did Zola drop her smile, glaring at Dianne.

"Why would you do this me?" she harshly whispered. Dianne lead her and Jackie out to the lobby. People were beginning to arrive and the doors would soon be open.

"Zola, you need to learn something, because of this thing. Lousie nor Gina remembers you. You lost someone who gave you hope in a very dark place….If you don't learn to accept who you are, all the Elphaba's and Glinda's you know and are starting to hold dear to your heart will be in danger. And they won't know it because they can't remember. Watch the show now, with an open mind. Because in the end, Louise, Gina, Lucy, Marcie, and Felicia..even Stephanie mean nothing in magic. It will be up to you to find your Glinda, and protect this world you are beginning to fall in love with."

How did Dianne know she felt that way?

"I was in your position once, London did not have a proper Glinda till I came along. I was frightened and unable to understand. I could never be this person they wanted me to be. But once I saw what would happen if I didn't…the person began to appear inside me, she was there all along. If Louise and Gina mean something or anything to you, Watch the show, and find what you are missing. Cause I know you can. I know you can find that Glinda in you."

The doors opened and they took they seats, Zola was completely silent in her mind she thought Dianne had to be wrong. Then again, she was right. As much frustration as she had for the events that had happened she still could not help but fall in love with this world. It's magic was just enough, it's though…humanity was what made it beautiful.

The orchestra strung up.

_Please…let me find you. Let me see who I can be. _

"_No one mourns the Wicked…" _


	4. Unsure

**Here is another update for you all. **

**Spirits**

"_Who can say, if I've been changed for the better but..Because I knew you.." _

"_No one mourns the wicked." _

"_Becausseeee, I knew you. "_

"_I have been changed-"_

"_No one mourns the Wicked, Wicked, …Wicked!" _

The lights went out, everyone began to stand up, cheering, all except Zola; she just sat there, shocked more than anything. She had done what Dianne had asked her to do, and then there was nothing. Nothing different, nothing life changing, she was still herself. All she could see in Glinda's were her grandmother, her life. All the mistakes she made, and how she fixed them.

This, this just wasn't her, nothing Dianne had told her made much sense. Yet she kept silent as the cast took their bows. She watched Louise and Gina hug each other, as if nothing had happened. Their world was perfect now, they had no worries.

"What did you think Zola?" Jackie asked with a small smile. "I..I'm going outside for some air." She couldn't answer Jackie, only because she felt she was going to tear herself to pieces trying to control her sorrow that was building.

She would never admit it, but losing Louise, Lucy, and everyone along with her father was more than her heart could bear. She was trying to be strong, strong like an Elphaba would be. But she found herself failing miserably. Finally she felt the fresh air of London hit her she the doors to the lobby closed behind her.

"Zola." She didn't turn she sat down on the steps to the theatre burying her face in her knees.

"I can't stand it.." she felt warm arms pull her close "I know you are in pain, you still are grieving. This though, learning to be a Glinda; it is the only way of ever seeing Louise the way you did before." Zoe lifted her head to look at the raven haired Glinda.

"I promise they will remember you." Zola sniffled. "How could you promise me that?" Dianne gave her a soft warm smile.

"Because I know Louise, and she would never let magic keep her from remembering people she cares about. She's too strong willed for that." Dianne stood holding out her hand.

"How about we skip dinner with them and go straight to training. In a week I'll let you see them again." At that point Zoe would do anything to keep her from having to go to dinner with Lou and Gina; she nodded taking Dianne's hand.

"I want to make that bitch pay…" The Glinda hugged the girl as Jackie came out quickly. Seeing the scene made Jackie feel a little hope in her chest. This may be the chance they had been waiting for. Zoe pulled out of the hug and began to walk down the street. Jackie grabbed Dianne's arm before she could begin.

"Do you know why now?" Dianne could only shake her head; the warm smile vanishing quickly, like a mask.

"No, honestly Jackie. I have no idea why she is a Glinda; I know you all were concerned but now..I would be worried. Something is different for her to be like us. She has the spirit of an Elphaba but, maybe. Just maybe there is a Glinda underneath all that anger and confusion." The Elphaba agreed.

"Let the training begin I suppose."

(Oz)

"So you are saying that these engravings are much older than we believed mama?" Glinda stared at the wall of the cave, her mind barely hearing her daughter's questions. Never had she seen anything like this before.

"Hm?" She shook her head looking back towards her only child "What did you say honey?" Lin sighed, her mother had not heard a single word she had said since she found her sobbing in the hallway. Why? Her mother would not tell her till Zola returned safely home.

As badly as Linda hated her mother keeping something from her, she knew it was for good reason, and respected her mother enough not to press the issue especially after what all was happening in their land.

"I said, you were saying they were much older than we believed." Glinda nodded her fingers brushing over the weird language on the wall.

"Yes, much older, many centuries older. Now you said Rose could read a few words. That it changed for her?" her daughter looked away from her gaze.

"Yes, the poor girl was terrified. She didn't want anything to do with stuff like this."

"Has she told Megan?"

"No, but I have and Meg said she would wait till Rose was comfortable enough to tell her herself." Glinda felt her heart sink just a bit, Rose may not be able to tell her own mother, but for her to know some words in this engraving meant something was not right, or someone was trying to tell them something through the young teenager.

"If this is truly of Ozma and Saint Glinda I believe we need to take this to someone other than Dimitri. There is only one other person I know of that has studied the legends more than Dimitri, or Elphie herself."

Lin looked to her mother puzzled,

"Who do you mean Mama. I don't know of anyone." Glinda smiled softly to herself before meeting her daughter's gaze.

"Believe me, he is an old goat but knows more than Elphaba. In fact, I would go as far to say he is smarter than her actually. Come on, copy this down. We need to head to Munchkinland tonight. And…" Glinda trailed off for just a moment.

"Bring Rose along, without Megan. I want to make sure I know what is happening. Whatever is, it started with her."

Lin bit her lip gently, she knew how hard this was going to be keeping this from Megan when she could feel her every emotion minute by minute.

"I'll try mama." She watched her mother's expression changed just a bit. Pain echoed in her eyes, as it did her heart. Lin had no idea the struggle going inside her mother at that moment, only her best friend could know. Why? Because she was one of the reasons that pain was there in the first place. Though it was never really that Glinda blamed Elphaba for the wound in her heart, she blamed herself. Yet every moment she was alone she saw the scene replay over and over in her mind.

Glinda knew soon, she would be haunted with this pain the rest of her life. If something wasn't done soon, she would crawl back into that darkness she was only once before. Even though she swore she would never go there again. Promise were meant to be broken.

(Manhattan)

Talley sat there in her chair, sipping tea silently as the TV was completely ignored.

Her mind though wasn't on the past events that unfolded only a week ago. But on her family..or what she thought was her family.

More importantly her brother and their relationship that crashed and burned so many years ago; It was all her fault..when she was leaving she had seen the pain in his eyes. How he begged for her to stay.

"Tal..you can't leave. If you do mom and dad will fall apart..." His words still echoed in her mind so clearly. She had left him and now that relationship was filled with hate and jealousy.

After she left he had discovered he was the only sibling supposed to be born...Her father had accidentally told him years later. And now...now liir rarely spoke her mother or father. He was always off hunting or raising his family. He had met a woman...and that is all she ever knew. All her mother knew...and it was all her fault. She ruined her brother's life...why did she even fight the voices in her head. She deserved what was coming.

"Talley..." the red head looked up to Teal with wet eyes. She felt her guardian take her hand and squeeze it.

"I know you thinking about him...and remember what I told you every time you mentioned him." Talley could only nod. Teal was so good to her, as was Teal's best friend/ Glinda Katie Rose Clarke. They were her true family as badly as it was to admit it. All the people back in Oz..They meant nothing anymore. After all Teal and Katie had given her, they gave her what she only wishes she could have given her brother all those years ago. …The love of a mother and father. She felt herself sigh before drinking some tea.

"Thank you mom…"

Teal told her time and time again it wasn't her fault what happened. That it wasn't even her mother's fault. But in the end, it still was. To her she could never repay Liir back for what she did...she could only hope that he had found happiness and maybe one day she could see his brother's smile again. Little did Talley know someone was watching..waiting patiently with bright yellow eyes.

_You will soon my dear, soon you will see his smile as he bows at my feet. All of Oz will soon enough. _


	5. An Old Friend

**Hey everyone sorry about the delay in update. I hope this makes up for it. **

**Spirits**

"Alright, just concentrate. Let it flow, the wand should appear to you." Dianne Pilkington stood on one end of her apartment studio, watching the young raven haired girl struggle before her. The Glinda crossed her arms just observing the girl; her mind was searching, searching for a clue to why.

Why had this girl been chosen as a Glinda, it made no sense to her.

_Well, Louise didn't make much sense at first either. Maybe I am over thinking this. _

"I'm trying! Nothing is working." Dianne sighed walking up to Zola, her eyes meeting the emerald eyes of the Upland.

"It will if you allow it to. I want you to think of something, think in that moment. That moment you thought Willemijn was lost, that moment you thought she was gone along with your father. What did you feel?"

Zola stared into Dianne's gaze, the memory rushing at her.

"I felt emptiness, anger….but something else. I can't describe it." Dianne smiled at Zoe's honesty. "Just remember it." The Glinda's eyes widened as she saw pure snow like magic swirl in Zola's hand before Glinda the Good's wand appeared in the witch's hand.

"See." Zola stared down to the long wand in her hand. "Does it have to be this…long? Can't it be shorter and less taller than I am?" Dianne started to laugh.

"Sweetheart I don't think you can change-" Then she ate her own words, she watched as the wands form began to change. It's form shortening, changing to a pure silver wand, snowflakes engraved into its sides; the gem of the wand now twirling around it. Dianne blinked in shock.

"Never mind.." she whispered, not saying another word. Zola stared down at the wand with a small smile; it fit perfectly.

"So what next?" Dianne nodded trying to not be bothered by what just happened.

"Next I want you to try and focus all of your magic, and I need you to change your clothes." Zola's brow raised.

"Really? That's all?" Dianne met Zola's gaze as she began to try with the wand, and nothing changed.

"Oh yea, that all; but it seems it's harder than it looks."

"I see training has begun." Both women looked to see Jackie standing there in the doorway with a cup in her hand.

"Yea, but it isn't going to be easy.." Jackie just stared. "Well at least, I see she has her wand." Dianne knew Jackie was trying to give a little bit of hope into the room but it just wasn't going to be enough. They had been up since five this morning, trying to hit ground on any aspects of a Glinda's magic. The only thing they truly did do right, was the wand. Even that still had Dianne puzzled.

"Yea that is true. Now Zola let's try that spell again." Both actress looked to Zola, her hand grasping her wand tighter. "Just focus Zola, focus on what you want to be wearing. It all will come naturally." Dianne instructed.

What hit both Jackie and Dianne next they didn't expect. Both went flying across the room, magic began to erupt in a chaotic state breaking the windows, shattering glasses, as if it were built on destruction. Jackie nor Dianne could see Zola, all they saw was the horrific scene of the studio being torn to pieces.

"Zola!" Dianne called out getting to her feet, the room began to fill with wind gust so strong Dianne was knocked back down to the ground.

"What's happening!?" Dianne could hear Kerry's scream from the doorway, it was as if this …burst of magic was Zola's but why would this be happening.

"Zola stop it!" The brunette Elphaba forced herself back up to her feet and made her way towards where she thought Zola was standing. There was another wave of magic, like electricity shot Jackie back a few feet, her body achingly trying to stay up against whatever this was. She felt her skin tingle from yet another blast for a moment she stretched her hand out before her to see the green emerald skin. Her mind reeled but kept moving forward towards the other end of the studio.

"Jackie!" Just like that, as quickly as it appeared…the odd storm seemed to fade, as did the wind; just as it did Jackie saw there was now Zola standing there, she was not in the studio.

"Zola!? Zola where are you?" Jackie began to panic a bit, a lump forming in her throat. "Zola!?"

"Jackie.." She heard the soft voice of the teen but saw her now where in sight; a sound alerted her to the window in front of her. Racing to it she almost screamed seeing the witch hanging by an electrical cord; the traffic of London below her.

"Zola oh god!" Jackie grabbed the teen's wrist pulling her upwards, she could hear the scratching of Zola's feet desperately trying to scale the wall. Finally the three actress's managed to pull the teen back into the studio safely.

Jackie hugged her tightly.

"What just happened? Zola how did you.." The teen was shaking with great fear. "I don't know…I just I started thinking of the clothes spell and then I got frustrated. I started thinking about home again and it just…went haywire. It threw me back into the window and it broke."

Dianne and Kerry could only stare in shock, what just happened should have never happened.

"It may just have been frustration. Sometimes that might happen." Zola shook her head, she knew she wasn't an idiot, even if Dianne thought she was. This wasn't normal whatever just happened was something dealing with something in her magic. And it wasn't good..

"I think that's enough training for today..Jackie why don't you take Zola out for some air and food; Kerry and I will start cleaning this place up." Without another word Jackie lead the teen out of the studio leaving the Elphaba and Glinda alone.

"We need to contact Elphaba, you know that right?" Kerry said to her Glinda, but Dianne shook her head.

"No, the last thing Zola needs is another Elphaba influencing this. She needs to be around more Glinda's. Maybe what happened was just her anger. I've seen you blow up before with magic and I would never want to be around when it happens again." The blonde shook her head.

"Dianne, I know what you are saying but most Glinda's do not remember us anymore. We can not risk taking her back to Alli."Dianne nodded

"Then I guess we just continue to train and hope I can teach her." Kerry gave her dear friend a hug.

"You will, If anyone can do it. It's you. Alli and Willmeijn would be proud of what you are doing."

Little did they know, Alli and Willemijn were in a little mess of their own.

(New York)

The Glinda sat in her chair as usual, beginning her normal routine into becoming Glinda the Good. She felt though something off. Despite the situation Willemijn had been acting more and more distant than usual. Yes, she knew the green witch missed Zola but there was something else there.

It almost resembled fear to the actress.

"Maybe I am thinking about it too much." The brunette said slipping her cap off as she closed the door to her dressing room. When her eyes though landed on her form in the mirror she stopped as if she had been stabbed in her place.

The figure looking back at her was recognizable but also different. She stared at the huge blonde streaks rushing through her brunette hair, her eyes now longer a deep chocolate but a mixture of mud and grass. A high pitch screamed escaped her lips before she was could control herself.

"What…What the hell?" she stepped forward her hands beginning to tremble. What was happening? She grabbed her cap hiding her hair underneath it once again before racing into Willemijn's dressing room.

"Will! Will I need to-" She was frozen again to see the Dutch actress staring at herself in the mirror her hands…and her arms and shoulders..were completely green….Alli just knew it wasn't the makeup her friend usually wore. It was different…more real.

"Willemijn…" The actress turned to face Alli, the brunette slowly revealed her hair from under her cap. The differences in Alli just stared back at Willlemijn.

"Alli..something's happening." The Glinda could only nod. "We can not tell Zola, understood." As much as Alli wished she could disagree with her friend she couldn't.

"Understood.." Willemijn hugged her tight. "We have to figure this out on our own. We will get through it."

The figure hiding in the shadow's smirk to herself; everything was happening just as she predicted.

_Oh Willmeijn, you always are such an Elphaba, and soon it will be all that's left within you. _

(Oz)

"Do you honestly think he will be able to help us Mom?" Glinda smiled at the home made out of an old weeping willow, how the sense of familiarity began to overtake her.

"Yes, I do. After all he is the son of the Great Goat himself."

"Who are you talking about?" Rose asked curiously as the carriage stopped. Glinda smiled to the blonde and slid out of the carriage.

"You will see sweetie now come on." Both blondes climbed out as well. Neither more curious than Rose was, or more nervous. She hated lying to her mother, and father. She utterly hated it, and she was a terrible liar at that. She told them she was staying at Arya's house watching Melody for the night.

Thank Oz Arya was a good lair, cause without her she couldn't have pulled it off.

"Here we are." Rose was knocked out of her thoughts once Glinda knocked on the door to find an older goat standing in the doorway.

"Glinda, what an honor to see you again; and Lin you look as bright as ever. I am dreadfully sorry for your loss." Lin smiled softly at the goat shaking his hoof.

"Thank you Dolton, I have missed your kindness and warmth." The goat nodded allowing the three to come inside.

"Ok, so I'm lost?" Rose muttered staring at the goat whom just smiled.

"I'm sorry my dear where are my manners. Dolton J. Dillmond at your service." Rose did a small double take.

"Dillimond? You are his son! I didn't even know he had a kid!" The goat laughed clearly amused by the teen's shock.

"Yes, well he was very private about his life after he began speaking again. And it was all thanks to your Dear Glinda." The Good Witch merely smiled.

"My pleasure Dolton, now about what I came to talk to you about." The goat nodded

"Of course, Of course. You said you have found some old engravings in a cave." The blonde nodded handing him a small journal.

"Well, Rose found them but yes I know only you could read the script." Dolton smiled opening the book to find Glinda had copied the script from the wall.

"I am flattered, yes…I do know this language. It is the oldest in Oz's long history. Before the great drought I presume." Glinda, Lin and Rose all three sat down at the table beside him.

"What time?" The goat rubbed his beard in thought. "I would have to say…Well you see this symbol here was only used in one time period of Oz." Glinda nodded staring at the symbol that was in the shape of what looked like a woman holding a sphere of light.

"It was in the time of Ozma, and Saint Glinda. This symbol was used to represent the Great Saint herself."

"Of course, why didn't I remember that!" Dolton looked at the youngest blonde whose eyes lit up in fascination.

"You are interested in history child?" Rose could only nod "Yes I try and study as much as I can. But I haven't made it to Ozma's section in the library yet. I've only read a few." Dolton smiled at the child's knowledge.

"Well it is an interesting text to read. But you see I only know so much Miss Linda. I can make out pieces for you." Linda nodded in understanding "Thank you Dolton." He nodded and began to read.

Rose felt her chest tighten watching the older goat read over the engravings. His ears twitched and his eyes shown great knowledge; just by looking at him she knew he would have the answers.

"Well, what do you think?' Linda asked nervously. The blonde was becoming very impatient. Finally Dolton looked up to meet the ruler's eyes.

"It seems this is the story of how Ozma and Saint Glinda saved our land and a prophecy of their future." Even Glinda stared at him oddly.

"Explain what you mean Dolton?" The goat had light in his eye.

"It means, see there are many stories of how Ozma and her sister saved oz. This particular one describes an event when both Ozma and Saint Glinda gave their magic and lives to save their people. In it also is a saying that intrigues me."

_"Both died to save their people, When their people cry out once more they will rise. The spirit will be the call and out of the darkness she will rise._ I have no idea what that means.." Yet as Rose stared at him she could have sworn he was lying. Why wouldn't he tell them what it meant?...

"The spirit will be the call..I don't get it either." Rose couldn't help but rethink one thing through. Through the darkness..Could it have something to do with all that was happening? Could Ozma and Glinda really return?

"Thank You Dolton for all of your help. I really appreciate it." Linda said with a smile, shaking the goat's hand she began to leave.

"You and Rose go on dear. I will be just a moment." Linda nodded leading Rose out, the young blonde did a double take back to Dolton. He knew something..something that wasn't making sense to her.

Once the door was closed Glinda stared meeting her old friends eyes.

"Alright tell me." Dolton grinned, Glinda knew him well after all these years of friendship she still knew when he figured something out.

"You are wise Miss Glinda, that you are. You see…there is a detail of the sentence I do know." Glinda's eyes narrowed.

"And what is that?" Dolton sighed "They will rise, meaning you see. Even though Ozma and Glinda are dead..their spirits will return."

"Return? You mean they will rise again?" Dolton shook his head "Well not in that way per say. Like, they will return in the form of someone else. They are hiding within someone." Glinda's eyes widened.

"They were…" Dolton nodded in understanding. "Yes they could possibly be reincarnated. But who? I have no idea Miss Glinda. As much as I wish I knew that answer..I do not." Glinda could only nod, all the stress and betrayal was beginning to nibble at her heart.

"So, is there any clue?" Dolton shook his head. "No, I am sorry."

"What about Rose being about to read the language for a moment, that must mean something!" Dolton shook his head.  
"I don't see that happening my dear. You see she reads books with the language in it. She may have just recognized it from the books she has read." He met eyes with the Good Witch and nodded in understanding.

"Thank you for your help Dolton. Thank you so much." The goat stood hugging his old friend before she headed for the door.

"Their bloodlines are interesting though Miss Glinda, and a mystery. You were named after Saint Glinda herself; as my father always seemed to call you." Glinda couldn't help but smile at the memory.

"Yes, he did didn't he."

With that the Good Witch left with what information she could get. She knew one thing for sure, no one could know of what she had learned. Not even Linda…not yet at least.


	6. The Deal with the Devil

**Hey everyone, thanks to Malurina for the amazing reviews. It makes me so happy to see them every time I update. You are truly a great friend. **** And here is another addition to Zola's story. **

**Also, I have to thank one of person. theIDIOTwriter, whom without I dont think this chapter would ever be as good as it is. You are true villian Mary. :) **

**Spirits **

"Willemijn, we can't just sit back and do nothing. Something is happening to us, we are becoming Elphaba and Glinda…" Willemijn could hear the tremble in Alli's voice, the fear already overwhelming her friend.

"I know Alli, I don't know why this is happening; but we can't tell Zola. She is hiding for a reason and if she knows she is going to want to leave and come right here to us. Just like whoever this person wants." The Elphaba met eyes with the Glinda, both of them unsure of how this transformation began, or how they could end it.

"Talley…" Alli whispered quietly. "We have to go tell Talley tonight, she would be able to help so would Teal." Willemijn could only nod, her mind still shocked over the green covering her arms.

"Go get ready for the show. I'll go with you afterwards ok?" Alli nodded hugging her friend tightly, it was the only thing she could do to calm her nerves; yet Willemijn could not calm down she kept thinking about Zola, and the danger both Alli and herself were in.

"Go on, it's going to be ok." Alli nodded preparing to leave when she saw the mirror behind Willemijn begin to glow.

"What the hell?" Willemijn turned to find Zola's image appearing.

"W-willemijn? Can you hear me?"

"Zola...Is everything ok sweetheart?" the Dutch actress tried to conceal her fear of the situation. She was going to be strong for Zoe; she was all the teen had left that she felt she could trust. The teen shook her head.

"I tried to do a stupid spell and it went horribly wrong. Magic went everywhere; I've never seen anything like this before and I…" Willemijn didn't even make Zola admit she was scared.

"It's ok Zola, I understand. How is Dianne? Is she helping you?" the witch nodded "She helped me allow my wand to appear when I need it but nothing else is working! I am so sick of everything blowing up in my face." Alli could see Zoe's frustration but she could see the confusion.

"Zoe, you are starting over in magic. It will be hard and frustrating at first I'm sure. Are you alone?" The image began to change more like the locket was being moved. Soon Jackie's face filled the mirror.

"Hey guys, no she isn't. Why do you think I am that much of Galinda in person?" Alli rolled her eyes.

"You could have fooled me Jackie." The Elphaba raised her brow. "Oh yes very funny. Hey…Alli when did you put highlights in your hair?" the brunette froze in her spot, she completely forgot about her hair.

"Oh, I uh...I haven't. Maybe it's just the way the light is." Zola quickly took the locket back from Jackie and stared at the Glinda and Elphaba.

"Willemijn, you're half green. Is everything ok?" She could already hear the worry in the teen's voice and quickly denied it.

"Yeah we're fine, Zoe. No need to worry, we are just about to get ready for the show. I promise everything is fine here." Zola sighed looking away.

"I hate it when you fucking lie." With that the locket was slammed shut and the connection ended.

"Zola wait…." But it was too late; Willemijn placed her hands on the makeup table with a heavy sigh.

"Willemijn, she will be ok. They will take good care of her." Willemijn raised her head to meet her own eyes in the mirror.

"Why does something tell me…something terrible is about to happen."

(London)

"Zola, I'm sure Willemijn was not lying. I don't see why she would." Zola kept her gaze forward, they were standing in a archery yard. Jackie knew some target practice was what Zola needed to relax; and she was right, the teen felt right at home as she readied her bow.

"Because, she is just like every other Elphaba, they never tell anyone anything because they feel it's the right thing." Jackie felt her lip twitch into a smile as Zoe released her arrow barely missing the bulls eye.

"Are you saying that Elphaba's actually have a flaw, Zola? Does that mean I am not perfect?" Jackie faked a sniffle making Zola hit her arm playfully.

"Jackie, I get frustrated because I am not a little kid. If something is wrong I would rather have someone tell me about it then lie." The actress's heart drop for a moment, that wouldn't be something an Elphaba would say for sure.

"Zola, do you know who you just sounded like?" All she received was an annoyed look from the teen.

"Honestly, I don't give a fuck anymore…I'm so sick of this Elphaba and Glinda shit…I just. I don't know." Jackie placed her hand on Zola's shoulder gently giving it a squeeze.

"I know.. Believe me sometimes I hate being who I am too. I hate having to hide this from my fiancée, I hate having to be an Elphaba. Sometimes I just..want to be Jackie Burns, Broadway actress." Zola readied her bow again but it fell to Zoe's side at Jackie's words.

"Do you think honestly any of us sign up for this? No, but we manage it. We see that there is a reason why we are the way we are; just like you." Zoe sighed preparing to shoot again.

"I guess Jackie, I just want the answers more."

"They will come in time. Who knows, maybe it could be you who really does have the answers in the end." The witch highly doubted her friend; her concentration now on the target in front of her. Yet it wasn't a target to her, it was Talley. The red head bitch who just had to put it in her head that she would never be like Elphaba.

Jackie watched in shock as the arrow flew towards the target once it hit the bulls eye it sparked, lighting on fire.

"Oh shit.." she watched the teen sigh and walk over putting out the small fire.

"Sorry." Jackie took the bow from Zola "Let's go back to the studio. I'm sure Kerry and Dianne are waiting for us."

The walk back was silent, the young witch's mind was somewhere else obviously yet Jackie's was on Zola. The moment that Zola had spoken about Elphaba's all Jackie saw was, a Glinda. It actually made Jackie wonder how Zola's mind worked, and thought.

Then again maybe she was overthinking it.

"Whoa.." Jackie snapped out of her thoughts to see everything in the studio unbroken. The studio mirrors that hung on the wall were back to normal, all the window looked as if they were never broken.

"How did you..?" Zola whispered shocked at the sight but Kerry and Dianne just smiled to one another.

"What can I say, I did learn a thing or two when I was around your mother, and grandmother. One of those things were definitely how to clean up a mess." Zola rolled her eyes.

"Of course…"

"Hey that's..odd." Zoe looked to see Kerry staring at herself in one of the full length mirrors, but it looked like she was looking at something more than herself.

"Kerry what is wr-" Dianne stopped seeing it then, stepping closer she saw Kerry's reflection looked odd. Her bright blue eyes in the mirror were not blue; but a haunting bright yellow.

"Bloody hel-" Dianne choked out, suddenly her throat was grabbed by a hand, Zola watched in horror, two hands had shot out of the mirror latching onto both Dianne and Kerry's throats.

"Kerry! Dianne!" Jackie jumped up unsure of what to do. Both Zola and Jackie watched as the figure stepped out of the mirror still holding tightly onto the throats of the Elphaba and Glinda. To Zola's fear it was her; the woman that looked exactly like Elphie; the woman that sent her here in the first place.

"You honestly thought you could hide from me Zola? I mean really, this is the best you could do?" Her voice..it was just like Elphie's it sent chills down her spine.

_No, I can't be scared. I have to be strong_

Zola forced her wand to appear with great struggle.

"You, You are the one that took over Kendra! Let them go or so help me I will-"

"What? You will allow your magic to go crazy and hope it will work? Sorry dear but I am not here to fight, I am here to claim what I believe is mine."

Zola's heart dropped

"What do you think is rightfully your's to claim?" The woman smirked evilly, ""Well, isn't it obvious, Zola? I'm not here to pick up some second rate Elphaba and Glinda wannabes. I'm here for you." The young witch took a step back

"Really you could have fooled me with all of the people you have took in a past month..." I tried to hide any inch of fear within me. "Let them go or I'll peel your skin like the snake you are."

The witch merely laughed.

"You don't fool me, Zola." She crushed their necks even harder. "I'm here for you, it's not my fault a few witches got in the way before I came here." Zola could heard both Dianne and Kerry choking for breath, causing her anger to rise.

"Let them go.. Stop!" her magic surged shooting at her like a wave of electricity through the room. The yellow eyed witch dropped both Dianne and Kerry who just laid there trying to catch their breath. Zola ran and stood in front of them her wand at the villain's throat.

"Get the hell away from them. Tell me who you are!" the creature smirked

"I'm so scared of your little toy wand, Zola. Really. Very threatening." Zola growled slamming the woman's head against the wall.

"Shut the fuck up bitch! Now tell me, what the hell kind of monster are you?" It frightened Zola how much she looked like Elphie..only younger. The witch seemed unaffected by Zola's threat.

"My name is Fae and I come from a living hell of nothing but crimson. A place you grandmother, or precious Elphaba never dared to look to." Her yellow eyes met Zola's, yet the young witch dropped her guard for a second.

_Fae..like what Fiyero called Elphie._

"I'm going to send you back to hell, you aren't claiming anyone today. I've stopped you once I can do it again." Zola readied her wand but the witch's words stopped her.

"Your friend was nothing but a vessel. I just needed her to get to know the Great Spirit more. I had to know what I was up against and clearly, it's nothing special."

"Really? If i'm nothing special then why would you still be interested in fighting me? Clearly you aren't as frightening as you think you are." Zola glared into the yellow pits trying to show now fear.

"Oh believe me." Fae used my magic to push her off, sending the other witch crashing to the floor.

"You're worth more than Elphaba, Glinda, and your mother combined." Zola shook her head forcing herself up. She saw Jackie standing there as if she were frozen in her spot unable to move.

"I doubt that. So how is this going to end? Like my mother's fights always did? You get me angry, my magic goes crazy and somehow defeats you? I mean really this is getting old."

The next thing Zola knew her wand was knocked away from her and she was thrown into the mirror's.

"Oh Zola, so naïve. You don't even know why your magic is flaring, do you?" Zola struggled against the woman

"Because I cannot accept the fact Im a Glinda. Big Fucking Deal."

"It's because your guardian is in danger. Your magic doesn't know how to react." Zola's heart plumitted into her stomach; each piece coming together.

_Willemijn was lying to me..Something is wrong. _

The witch smirked.

"That's right, Willemijn was lying to you, Zola. She didn't want to tell you because even she doesn't know how to fix it. She's slowly losing more and more of her humanity until there is nothing left but Elphaba. Same with Alli. They both don't know how to reverse it. I fortunately do." Fae let go of Zola backing up a bit.

_Oh god…that's why Alli's hair looked blonde, why Willemijn's arms were green…They are…Oh God. _

"I can cure them, Zola. All you would have to do is first repay the favor to me." Fae snapped Zola back into reality at the mentioning of a cure.

"What's that?"

"No..Zola don't listen to her!" Jackie said trying to be able to move from where she stood.

"Zola, are you going to believe some flower power hippie over an actual witch who knows an actual spell to cure your guardian? Just because you do have Kerry doesn't mean anything. Kerry's worth half a witch at best. To be honest, you should just stick your the sword. It suits you better." Kerry glared at the woman darkly.

"Die in a hole bitch.." Kerry muttered before she watched Zola step forward.

"What do you want as a repayment?"

Jackie struggled against the spell holding her to the floor. "Zola don't you dare think about this!" The young witch looked to Jackie, Dianne then Kerry. She knew they couldn't find the answer, Zola knew in her heart there weren't many options to this.

"Zola, all I need is your assistance with my city. My magic can provide sustenance for so long. I need you to help me so it can stay in power permanently. Just once. Won't take more than a day." Zola turned back to the monster that begun this whole problem for her, that took away her last moments with her father.

"Why the hells should I trust you with this?" Fae smiled softly, almost like Elphaba.

"Because, I just want to help my people, and Elphaba's would make any sacrifice to help her people in the end. You of all people should know that."

Zola felt a tug in her chest, the woman was right. She knew Elphie would do anything to protect the people she loved, so would her grandmother. Looking to the Elphaba's and Glinda now; she knew she had no other option. If Elphie were in her position she would make the same choice as well.

"You don't really have much of a choice do you?" The woman just stared straight into her eyes.

"Every second that passes, you are losing the real Alli and Willemijn. Do you really want to risk it?" Zola closed her eyes tight hoping she wouldn't regret this decision.

"Fine..I'll- I'll do it. I'll come with you." The woman held out her hand patiently.

"No!" Dianne shot up from her place pushing Zola behind her, magic blazed in her hand shooting the monster away from the young witch.

"Zola isn't going anywhere with you. We will find out what is happening, we don't need your help!" Fae stood up with a slight chuckle.

"Oh would you look at that." Her voice faltered for a moment. "Little West End's all grown up. How'd you get the magic, Dianne?" The raven haired Glinda glared.

"None of your-"

"Enough!" Zola stepped forward, past Dianne, standing directly in front of the woman.

"I don't have a choice Dianne, she has a cure. We can't allow this to happen….It's what grandma or Elphie would do. This is my decision not yours." She stared up into the gates of hell.

"I'll go." Fae smirked taking Zola's hand "They will be healed as soon as we return to my home." Zola looked back at Dianne meeting her eyes, for a moment Zola felt a connection with her.

"Keep Alli and Willemijn safe…and tell Louise I miss her ok?" Dianne shook her head.

"Zola..No."

"Thank you Dianne, for everything..I'll be back soon I promise." With that the woman opened a portal allowing Zola to step through first, she smirked to Dianne before stepping through as well.

Dianne felt the failure wrap around her as Kerry struggled to get up due to landing on her right elbow wrong.

"Kerry you have to contact Idina..before-"

"Where did that c-come from Dianne…the magic." Dianne shook her head in panic as Jackie joined them being released from the spell. Both helped Kerry to her feet.

"Don't worry about that now Kerry..Contact Idina now!" Dianne looked to where Zola once stood.

"Before it's too late…"


End file.
